


Drifting

by glimmerFae (verfens)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, More sensual than sexual, Multi, let them sleep dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/glimmerFae
Summary: After the fight, Jack, Jesse, and Gabriel find the time to rest and re-acquaint themselves with the feel of each other, the time to let out the breath they'd not realized they'd held for long and sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by elapuse's art on tumblr!!!! --->
> 
> http://overwatch-d.tumblr.com/post/156762246887/elapuse-76mccreereaper-stuff-hush-hes-at

Getting both of Jesse’s lovers back in bed had been a treat and a tale all its own. It was even one worth telling, in its own time, but not the tale that Jesse really wanted to think on now. Getting 76 off of the trail of unerring vigilante had been hard, and getting Reaper out of the hole of ruthless terrorist had been even harder. But now that had past, and he’d brought his soldier boys back home, each in one piece, alive, despite all that had been thrown at them.

New Mexico was beautiful in the late evening in springtime, with the orange desert and the sky turning pink as the sun set off far in the distance. And there was nowhere Jesse would rather be right now.

Together, they laid in his full sized bed- a bit cramped, for 3 individuals, but Jesse was happy to play cushion beneath Gabriel to help make extra room. Beautiful, broken, Gabriel- naked and wedged happily between Jack and Jesse, his head leaning back against Jesse’s shoulder, Jack straddling them both, his hand on Gabriel’s stomach and teasing him slightly.

His skin was warming slightly, due to both the skin-to-skin contact from the cozy nook he’d made with his two lovers bodies, and their ministrations against his flesh, eager to hear his panting breaths and soft, needy moans.

It came to a pause when Gabriel’s brow furrowed, and he stilled beneath Jack, their slow but steady lovemaking taking a moment to see if Gabriel needed something- they weren’t in any rush, and Gabe really was the determinant for how fast they went.

After everything, Gabe needed…special attention, and patience. His body was a new, strange source of stress to him, and his mental state that had been caught between the pain he’d been in for so long and the manipulation Talon put him through didn’t help matters much. It wasn’t that he was necessarily completely gone- because they wouldn’t be having sex with him if that were the case. No, it was more that sometimes he just needed a moment to recollect, because the act of simply being was not so simple. His eyes seemed a bit glazed over, not really looking at Jack’s face, but more so at his neck with a half-lidded stare.

“J…” Came the partial name- a call, for either lover, or perhaps both. Jesse’s arms moved away from Gabriel’s crotch, and instead wrapped reassuringly around his waist- wanting to let him know he was safe, it was okay, if he needed a break to talk to them then that would be okay.

His head tilted sideways as he went silent, smoke leaking out of his neck as he slid off of Jesse, and then off the bed as more smoke poured out of him- his hand gripping the soft covers last, as the rest of him faded into the black smoke that filled the room with a last little release of breath before he faded away entirely. This scene wasn’t entirely unusual, because Gabe did have a habit of losing form if he got too overwhelmed with emotions or hadn’t fed in a while.

“Gabe?” Jack asked the black mist that had settled around the bed after a moment, Jesse readjusting to be the big spoon for Jack, putting his chin over Jack’s shoulder and waiting behind him to see if there was a response.

“Should we wake him?” Jesse whispered, his breath tickling Jack’s neck, leaning in to kiss just Jack’s ear tenderly, and Jack released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as the mist settled down, and then shifted in the bed, to face Jesse once more, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss the left side Jesse’s full, welcoming lips with chapped ones. He took Jesse’s hand beneath the covers, and closed his eyes, knowing Jesse would do the same as they both settled into the quiet, and the pinkish light of the sunset dimmed into nothing as night came over their home.

“Nah,” he said after a moment longer, his response reassuringly confident. Jack squeezed Jesse’s hand before he pulled himself a bit closer, away from the edge of the bed. “He’s asleep. Let him rest.”

Jesse’s arm was over Jack’s waist, the hand left outside the edge of the bed, as a signal to Gabriel that he was willing to pull him back in whenever he so chose to.

They both knew what this was. It was a good thing to see, even though the sudden complete loss of Gabriel’s physical form was worrying. Gabe would often refuse to get sick when he was most stressed out, whenever he had the most work to get done or the most odds stacked against him, he would ignore his body’s needs and signals adamantly.

And then he would crash, suddenly, feverish and vomiting and ridding his body of all of the ails that he’d managed to bottle up and accumulate while struggling to maintain the image of him being fine and untouched in the past. He would be absolutely bone-tired and wretchedly sick for a day or a few, before he would sleep it off, and then he’d feel much, much better.

The fevers and the chills and the vomiting and coughing had all already come and gone- back when he’d been undergoing treatment from Angela, making sure that he was no longer malnourished or otherwise neglected. Talon had done him no favors. He had done his wandering in the desert, alone, to return now knowing truths that he hadn’t before. And now, he had been brought in from the blistering, maddening heat and the lonely freezing nights. And he could rest, confident that he was safe and the time for anxious refusal to acknowledge his own exhaustion was over, and the time to let himself heal had come.

Just as Jack found his spot in the crook of Jesse’s neck, there was a soft, “Ahh,” and a smoky tendril that found itself hanging onto Jesse’s hand, and that was pulled back into the shared embrace.

They could talk more in the morning, discuss what more they still needed to do in order to begin rectifying the problems their world faced after the 6 years they’d spent apart and at odds.

For now, they could rest. They could recuperate. To once more familiarize themselves with how warm Jesse’s body was when his arms were around him and how cold Gabe could get until Jack or Jesse took pity on him to act as a personal heater. To find the comfort in each other they needed in the vulnerable hours after the sun had set and left them in the darkness.

And then they could try again.


End file.
